The Life of Roses
by timmydog34
Summary: Ruby is a high school girl by day and by night she is worrying about her brother who fights in underground fighting. join the two Roses as they try to get through school life, there will by laughs and romances. there will be some easter eggs throughout and if you can spot them i'll let you pick the next one. Temporary Hiatus, my laptop is down for the count.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my laptop has decided to kill itself and refuse to start so right now i am writing on my phone. Again i am writing a new story but the way the schedule i have set up worked out i don't have a chapter to write or edit so this is now in that old free space. This is an A.U. and i will be using my OC Sanguine Rose but for the sake of this story he is Ruby's older brother, Yang and Ruby aren't related and Ruby's mom Summer is still alive.**

Chapter 1:

"Sanguine! Wake up we need to get to school!" Ruby screamed through the door to wake up her older brother. As she started to pound on the door she stoped as Sanguine opened it to reveal him in his normal appearal, he wore dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt with the buttons open to reveal a white t-shirt. His shoulder length white hair was tied back into a loose ponytail to show the red tips to his hair.

"Right come on. You need to drive because Qrow got called to work earlier than normal." Ruby said pushing her brother to the front door. "Ruby, relax. We still have two hours to get there and it is only a ten minute drive. Plus i still need a lot of caffeine to even function." Sanguine said side stepping his sister causing her to fall over.

"Oh... Right... Sorry." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck. She quickly followed her brother into the kitchen. "Hey Rubes if i make breakfast will you make me some coffee." Sanguine asked in a sing song voice.

"What type of food we talking here." Ruby deadpanned turning into a serious conversation. " My special breakfast burritos." Sanguine said getting the equipment ready to make the food knowing Ruby would cave for her love of Sanguine's food.

"Deal!" Ruby chirped hopping over to start the process of making the coffee. As Sanguine continued the quick process of cooking the chosen food for breakfast there was a knock at the door, before Sanguine could ponder who it was Ruby ran to open the front door.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed with joy jumping into the taller woman. "How is it that you always know when Sanguine is cooking breakfast?" Ruby asked her lifelong friend. "Not my fault he is an amazing chef... So what is he cooking this fine morning?" Yang asked Ruby and Sanguine while sniffing the air.

"My special breakfast burritos! But if you want some set the table!" Sanguine shouted through the wall. When she heard what she needed to do for the delicious goal of food she jumped and started to frantically set the table.

Ruby ran into the kitchen and began to make the cups of coffee. With the cups in hand she brought them to the table. Shortly, Sanguine brought in three plates and placed two of them in front of the two waiting women.

"Yay!" Ruby and Yang sung meanwhile Sanguine began downing the coffee his sister made him. "Ruby you put too much milk in my coffee again." Sanguine pouted.

"Not my fault you take a tear drop's worth of milk." Ruby defended herself as she began attempting to steal some of Yang's food. This endeavour was cut short by Yang catching her hand. "Ruby you have to ask yourself how much is my food worth in your body parts." Yang deadpanned causing a strange sense of seriousness to the moment. "Here Ruby take mine." Sanguine said passing his sister his plate.

"Sanguine you need to eat too." Ruby puffed her cheeks out in protest but reached for the plate. " I'm not hungry and it is a lot easier than digging a Yang shaped hole this early in the morning." Sanguine said downing the rest of his coffee. "You know i've known you my entire life and i can never tell if you are joking." Yang said finishing her food. "It is easy, if you threaten or worse hurt Ruby i am dead serious other than that i am joking." Sanguine said with a creepy grin on his face.

"Right over protective brother aside we should get going towards school." Ruby said finishing off her seconds. " Rubes do you need a lift or is that coffin on wheels taking you today?" Yang asked unsure.

"That 'coffin on wheels' is still safer then your bi-pedal death contrapsion" Sanguine responded taking the dishes into the kitchen and putting them into the sink. "Hey Bumblebee is safe as any other thing on Remnant." Yang defended her pride and joy.

"Jeez Mom, Dad stop fighting over me. Besides Yang, Sanguine at least is a lot safer of a driver then you." Ruby commented grabbing her bag and holding up Sanguine's shoulder bag.

Sanguine stuck out his tongue at Yang and grabbed his keys and phone. "Fine i'll see you two there." Yang said running out the door. Sanguine grabbed his bag from his sister and ushered her out the door.

They walked to his car, a black 67 impala with moon light white trim. He opened the car and Ruby jumped in. Shortly after Sanguine walked over to the other side and got in. "How has Mom not questioned you in how you could afford this?" Ruby asked as her brother started the engine.

"Simple because if you maintain your lack of knowledge about me fighting i am only one more fight away from having enough to by that strawberry farm." Sanguine said as he pulled out and began the short journey to school.

As they stepped inside the school Ruby quickly recognised their friends and ran over to great them. Sanguine looked and saw the schools 'tough' guy and his group. Sanguine made a detour to go talk to the group. Sanguine grabbed Cardin's shoulder causing the man to begin panic mode but it was quickly turned up when Sanguine pushed him into a wall just out of everyone's sight.

"Now listen upCardin i am only saying this once. If i see you or your other fucktards in your group harass anyone thus year... All four of you well be put into hospital. And so we are clear i don't mind getting expelled." Sanguine said and punched a hole right next to the man's head and left him in a pool of his own urine.

As he walked up to the group he ran into shy rabbit Faunus pulling her ears down like she missed someone. "Hey Velvet, What's up?" Sanguine whispered to the Faunus eyeing the group.

She jumped at the sound of Sanguine behind her and covered her quickly beating heart. "D-d-don't do t-t-t-that... Please." The girl named Velvet timidly asked as she went to cover her face with her ears.

"i see you still have that nervous habbit. And you do realize they won't attack you right? Hell Blake is a Faunus as well. So do you want to go over there to talk or what?" Sanguine asked gesturing towards the group. "Y-y-yeah... S-s-sure." Velvet said looking a bit flustered.

"So Ruby how has your Summer been?" A tall red haired athlete asked Ruby. "Sanguine finally took me to one of his fights. Shortest minute of my life the guy took three hits to the ribs and he was down. On a different note after the fight Sanguine did take me to get some ice-cream." Ruby said while jumping up and down on the spot.

"I didn't think being barbarians knew the simple thing are good." Weiss said crossing her arms over her chest. "Isn't he only attending because he got expelled from the prestigious schools across Vale." Weiss added silently fuming at the fact she would have to deal with someone like Ruby.

"Yes but he only got into those fights because someone was bad mouthing someone close to him and that is all he said to me." Ruby added puffing her cheeks out.

"And that is all you are going to get out of me Ruby." Sanguine added walking over to the group with Velvet. "I know Phrrya and Ren and Blake and unfourtunatly Yang as well but who are these other people?" Sanguine asked gesturing towards the other members of the group.

"Oh Sanguine, there you are these are Weiss, Jaune and Nora." Ruby said gesturing towards the respective person. Who in turned nodded when Ruby called there names. "It is a pleasure to meet you all and if any teacher asks i was here all along and never seen Cardin." Sanguine said never forgetting the manners his mother taught him.

"Sanguine! You know Mom doesn't like it when you fight." Ruby scolded Sanguine hitting his arm. Feigning pain Sanguine started to over react. "Ahh agony! My own sister abuses me. Did you see this Pyrrha i just talk to a waste of space and she hits me... Ah my world is going dark." Sanguine said and fell onto the floor with his forearm across his head.

"Look at that... the infamous Grim Reaper brought down by a love tap from a small girl." Blake added poking Sanguine with her foot. "i wouldn't go as far and say i'm 'infamous' but i cant think of a nice way to spin undefeated and still have people fight in underground mma." Sanguine said just moving his arm to stare at the group.

The whole group laughed at this and Sanguine from his position lying down jumped up onto his feet. Shortly the first bell went. "Right Ruby i need to get going meet me outside in front of the car after school okay?" Sanguine stated not leaving room for his sister to argue. "Fine but please don't get into too much trouble." Ruby added puffing her cheeks a bit. "Me? i parish the thought of getting into trouble." Sanguine said and began walking towards his first class.

He took his seat at the back by the window. 'This is going to be a long year' he though as his history teacher Professor Port walked in.

Ruby practically skipped to her first class, it was her favorite after all what good was the day if Art sucked she slowed down a bit when she found a whole punched into the wall, 'this is going to be a long year if he gets into trouble already... Mom isn't going to be happy if he can't make one day without getting into a fight.' Ruby thought and made way to her seat next to Blake as the art teacher Mr Torchwick walked in.

It was a slow day for Sanguine he tried to pay attention but his teachers always managed to failed to keep her attention. For Ruby on the other hand it went fast and before either of the two knew it, it was lunch. Sanguine put his stuff into his bag and made his way too the cafeteria and ran into an angry white haired woman storming out and in the same direction as he was going.

"What has you so angry there Weiss? Is it something Yang did because i learned she stops if you give her a taste of her own medicine." Sanguine said easily matching the angry heiress' speed.

"No i am at peace with that brute. Your sister on the other hand." Weiss said stopping mid stride to turn and meet Sanguine's gaze. "Whatever Rubes did i'm sure she doesn't mean it. I don't think she has an evil bone in her body." Sanguine said trying to reassure the white haired woman.

"I know that but she should at least notice when someone flirts with he-..." Weiss stopped mid sentence remembering who she was talking too.

"Don't worry I'll pretend i didn't hear that and you do know she is only sixteen." Sanguine said continuing a more leasurily pace to walk at that the heiress could match. "Thank you for acting like that. But what do you mean she is only sixteen?" Weiss asked unsure on how to that would happen.

"Don't attempt the math. And when we were younger our Mom pulled some strings to get her into the same year as me because the couldn't hold me back and she wanted us together for 'safety'." Sanguine said giving air quotations for the word safety.

"That actually explains a lot. You know you aren't like her you are actually not a dolt and you seem to have some wisdom." Weiss said as they approached the door. "It happens when you get hauled into the principle's office on a regular occurence for getting into 'disagreements'." Sanguine said making air quotes again around disagreements.

Sanguine opened the doors and let Weiss pass by first into the room. Sanguine stopped when he saw Cardin picking on Velvet and by extension Ruby. Before Weiss could ask why he stopped he was already behind Cardin, Russell, Sky and Dove.

"Cardin clearly you didn't remember our chat earlier." Sanguine said delivering a devastating round house kick into Sky's head who fell into Dove knocking the two men out. He punched Russell in the face before he could ready himself knocking the man unconscious. Before Sanguine could turn around Cardin pulled his extended arm hearing a loud pop. Before Cardin could gloat Sanguine punched him in the sternum.

"While you did dislocate my arm and it will hurt to put it back but i did just broke your sternum. Feel that suffacating pressure don't worry you won't die but you will be in excruciating pain. Let that be your second warning." Sanguine said going over to the two girls.

"Oh my god Sanguine your arm. Are you okay?" Velvet asked amongst a barrage of questions and a gathering group of students. "Mom is going to be pissed when she hears about this and you know she will." Ruby said prying Velvet off of Sanguine.

Yang walked past the group of students and saw Sanguine siting down with his arm hanging a bit loose. She sat down on Sanguine's right side. "So i'm going to assume Cardin got cocky and you put him and his group in there place." Yang asked eyeing the trio that sat there. "Summer is going to be pissed that the day she comes home and this is what greats her." Yang said poking his dislocated arm.

Weiss who witnessed the whole thing stormed over with what would be rage if it was a fight he caused against anyone else, but Cardin Winchester needed to be taken down a few pegs. Now it was admiration for the damage he caused with minimum caused to him. "You are a bigger dolt then your sister but he did have that coming" Weiss said and reached over to hug him but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Surely me and Yang should relocate his arm first." Pyrrha said moving Weiss out of the way. Pyrrha held Sanguine while Yang moved his arm to meet the right part and pushed it into the socket by force.

"Ahh that will wake you up in the morning." Sanguine said rubbing his shoulder. "Should we move or what?" Weiss asked unsure of what is going on. "Give it a few minutes and i'll be brought into Ozpin's office so you guys can move then." Sanguine said and as if on cue the vice principle walked in "Mr. Rose, Professor Ozpin would like to have a word about the disturbance you caused." Glynda said as Sanguine stood up.

"Ruby i should be late getting home so go home with Yang and if mom is already there don't tell her anything i will when i get home." Sanguine said not leaving Ruby any room to question as he walked towards Ozpin's office.

"Your brother is an aggressive person." Jaune timidly said taking a seat on Pyrrha's left side. "Actually that was calm for him." Ruby said not taking her sight from the food. "Ruby is right. One time when me and him were about ten this eighteen year old started to pick on Ruby because she was playing with the neighbourhood Faunus and Sanguine hit this bastard's face so hard into a wall the wall broke." Yang added with a grin starting to eat her food.

"It took five cops, my dad and Summer to pry him from this carcase that barely resemballed anything. Hell even then he broke three of the cop's arm, crippled one and broke my dad's ribs." Yang continued with a mouthful of food.

Shocked Jaune just inched away from Ruby who smiled. "As in your famous bodybuilding dad? The one who could bench press a building? Got injured by a ten year old?" Jaune asked. "Yeah, he was scary that day. If you value your life never hurt Ruby." Pyrrha said starting to enjoy her food. As the other members of their group gathered.

Nora and Ren stepped over the body of Cardin gasping. "What happened to Cardin and why do i have a feeling it involves Yang?" Nora said plopping down ungraciously next to Ruby. "It was Sanguine actually he just left to go have some words with Ozpin." Yang said long since finished her food and started to take food from Ruby. "Did he pick on Ruby?" Ren asked as he sat across from Nora.

"Yes he pushed Ruby and before i knew it he was hitting all of them." Velvet said eating daintelly at a salad. "Heh he got off easy remember that one guy when we were younger." Ren said starting to eat.

"Yang actually used him as an example and it freaked Jaune out." Pyrrha said. Weiss who returned with a tray of her food of choice. "Where did your brother go Dolt?" Weiss asked, no one was sure when she slipped out. "Ozpin's office princess." Ruby said after another failed attempt at swatting Yang's hand away from her food. "Hey he said he does underground fighting right?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yes and why does my brother instantly concern you?" Ruby asked the heiress. "Because we were having a conversation." Weiss stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah well if you want to start your fangirling his next fight is friday at a place called Junior's." Ruby said moving her food away from the villainous Yang Xiao Long from stealing her food.

"Already? Didn't he have a match Yesterday." Blake asked not sure of how a person could fight constantly. "Yeah but the twins known as 'Fire and Ice' didn't get much on him. I saw it and it was beautiful to see them get their arrogant asses whooped." Yang said answering for Ruby.

"How do you guys know so much about him fighting? Hell Blake even knew his fighting name." Ruby pouted, wanting to know where their information source. "Everyone in the gym knows hell Shun got him his first few matches." Pyrrha said. "Shun is such a meanie head she wont give me the cookies she owes me." Ruby pouted causing the group to laugh at her sudden mood change.

"Mr. Rose do you have any idea what Summer will do when i tell her about this?" Ozpin said without turning around in his seat. His office was spacious some would say too spacious. His desk stood in front of a massive floor to celling window. On the right hand side, against the wall stood a huge bookcase filled with old and dusty books. The left side wall held an impressive collection of old weapons and clocks.

"It would be her yelling at me for getting into trouble in..." Sanguine began looking at his watch. "Hmmm. In five hours. Then she would demand to know if i did that stupid breathing excersize which would be pointless because i was perfectly calm." Sanguine finished causing Ozpin to finally turn around in his chair.

"Sanguine, i have always defended you so please tell me the truth. Why did you assault four students?" Ozpin deadpanned taking his glasses off so he could look into Sanguine's eyes.

"Technically three, one just fell into the other and after i 'politly' asked Mr. Winchester to leave my friends and Ruby alone imagine my reaction when i went to the cafeteria and see the four of them picking on Ruby." Sanguine said staring back into Ozpin's eyes.

Sighing, Ozpin cleaned his glasses with his hankercheif. "The number is irrelavent. If i didn't owe Summer so much i would suspend you for a month or until you apologized. Unfourtunatly knowing how stubborn you are just like your father you wouldn't apologise. So two months of detention here and you are to leave for the rest of the day." Ozpin stated as he put his glasses back onto his nose.

"When do detentions start?" Sanguine asked getting ready to leave the building. "The first of October." Ozpin said ushering towards the door signalling the end to their conversation.

"By the way you should probablly get someone to help Cardin i did that move Uncle Qrow loves to do." Sanguine said making a quick exit just as the bell signalling the end to lunch.

'I should probably head to the gym to practice but first stopping somewhere to get some food' Sanguine thought as he started up the engine to his car.

**Author's Note:**

**okay so i wrote this in the pace of a few days while trying to get m coputer to actually start again to no joy. unfortunatly i also have no backups of the files that was ready to upload so until i get i fixed the stories will be on hiatus and all i have left is this one story, a phone that wont let me upload to the website and a computer that is soo crap i'm tempted to run internet explorer so the browser runs faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and my laptop still refuses to corporate but it is my top priority right now. As I am writing this it is two in the morning and let me tell you sleep deprivation sucks.**

Chapter 2:

The rest of the day went slow for Ruby, being the nice sister she was paid some extra attention so she could help Sanguine if she needs to. She knew it was probably redundant because he always was managed to get in the top percentage of schools in the world the only reason they didn't want him was because of the violence he caused.

Ruby was ripped from her thoughts as Yang tossed her a helmet, "come on Rubes I need to get you home otherwise I may need a good meat shield to block your brother's hits." Yang said gesturing towards her motorcycle.

"Sanguine isn't that bad... Plus he is probably practicing... Ohhh Yang can we go watch him?" Ruby pleaded with the taller woman. "Fine but let the record show I wanted to bring you home and you wouldn't go." Yang said starting up Bumblebee.

"And the record shall state as such no floor it I want to watch him break someone's bones." Ruby said with a devilish smirk on her face. "You, little lady are very sadistic and I worry for whoever you end up with." Yang said starting their journey.

Meanwhile at the gym Sanguine laid on the ring floor taking deep breaths. A tall man stood above him "Your punches are still weak and you're not turning your body at the right point so you are losing a lot of power." the man said giving his hand for Sanguine to take to help him up. Sanguine smacked the hand away, "I'm going to enjoy a small rest right now. You are the only person to give me a challenge these days." Sanguine managed to get out between pants.

"I'm leaving now don't forget there will always be someone better then you." The man said quickly leaving the building, once he was gone a cheetah Faunus jumped into the ring.

"Are you alright? I've never seen you fight so hard let alone I've never seen you lose." The Faunus asked quickly looking over Sanguine. "I'm fine Shun and it is only a loss if I didn't learn anything from it. I learned this time being my limits." Sanguine said sitting up.

"That was fun." Sanguine said with a large sigh. "You are taking this well. Do you want water or something?" Shun asked. "Nah I'm fine. But this will make Mom pissed to new extremes." Sanguine said falling back down to stare at the celling. The silence was broken by Ruby running over to the ring helmet still on.

"Ahh I missed a fight this sucks." Ruby pouted which was only revealed when she took off the helmet shortly after. "Ah Ruby you missed more than you think because it was also a very rare fight where Sanguine lost." A monkey Faunus said walking over to Ruby.

"I'll be damned he only ever lost in the past when he fought that one person who wore that skull mask." Yang said walking in and grabbing her helmet from Ruby. "Yeah but this time I knocked off the mask and saw who it was and now it makes sense why I lost every time." Sanguine said still staring at the celling.

"Hey Sun did you film it because I never get to see those fights?" Ruby asked turning to the monkey Faunus with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. Sun looked to Sanguine who without leaving his spot signalled to say no.

"Sorry Ruby I didn't see it till Sanguine was down, but I promise next time I will record it." Sun said rubbing the back of his neck. Sanguine jumped to his feet with a slight wobble, with his right arm across his chest clutching his ribs. "Ah that looks like it hurts." Yang said helping Sanguine out of the ring.

"Oh it does hurt hell this may at most keep me out of practice for a few hours." Sanguine said thanking his inhumanly fast healing rate. "Soo by the sound of it Weiss may have a crush on you. After you got dragged into Ozpin's office she got concerned and wanted to know when your next match is." Yang said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure I am not only the wrong gender but the wrong Rose." Sanguine said taking a seat on a bench by the ring. Yang quickly flicked her head between Ruby and then Sanguine a few times while a smirk grew on her face. "Noooo... Snow Queen isn't just gay but also has a thing for Rubes... How do you know?" Yang asked sceptically. "Tomorrow just pay close attention to her the way she acts is always different when Ruby is around almost like she is colder to try and defend her emotions." Sanguine said taking a breath and wincing in pain from his sore ribs.

"Do-... Does Rubes even swing that way? I mean it is great to know the ice queen isn't always so cold, but if Rubes reacts and turns her away it will make her into a mega-bitch." Yang said with full concern.

"Ruby has never even thought about a relationship to my knowledge but hey Ruby would never hurt anyone intentionally." Sanguine said looking around and noticing Sun and Shun playing with Ruby.

"So Ruby now that your brother is out of ear shot spill did you finally ask her out yet?" Sun asked while help Ruby do a singular chin up. "Tell him Ruby, tell Sun that you would never fall for a Faunus hating bitch." Shun spat with enough venom to kill.

"She isn't as bad as people think; don't paint her with the same brush as her family... She has the prettiest blue eyes like looking into sapphires. And her hair it is like the colour of fresh snowfall on an open field. Even her beauty isn't marred by the small scar over her left eye, if anything it adds to it." Ruby began listing what she loves about a certain woman with white hair. To the only people she trusted in fear that Sanguine may injure her and Yang would scream it and the whole school would know before she could say it to the heiress.

"Besides you two she probably doesn't like me like that. Hell knowing my luck she is as straight as can be and would make me seem like a laughable moron for misreading what I think is her flirting." Ruby said with the floor becoming very interesting. "Hell she probably has a crush on the derp I call my brother and unlike what I assume is me misreading things she instantly took great interest in him after he got sent home." Ruby said wiping a fake tear of anger at her brother.

"Hey for all you know that was action was you misreading her plus if she does crush your heart Sanguine would probably kills her." Sun said with a small amount of truth in his voice that chilled the area. "Sad thing is he most likely would Sun and I'm pretty sure Rubes doesn't want to talk about how her brother may or... No there isn't a may not but still, she doesn't want to say how Sanguine would go ape shit and kill someone because of her." Shun said poking Sun in the arm. "She is right Sun, let's change the topic. Did you ask Blake out?" Ruby asked glad she could shift the topic quickly.

"She shot me down... Said she had feelings for someone else and wouldn't tell me who." Sun said with a defeatist tone to his voice. "You are dumb enough to beat the shit out of them and knowing your luck it would be Sanguine." Shun said with a nod from Ruby agreeing with her. "Now that I think about it wasn't she at every one of his matches rain or shine?" Shun said tapping a finger to her chin trying to add salt to Sun's wound.

"She was... Plus she always gives me cookies?" Ruby joined in not quite sure what Shun was doing. "Hear that Sun she is even gaining Ruby's favour. Hell you know you are screwed if she starts showing up and giving Ruby strawberries." Shun said playfully pushing Sun.

"Ruby please next time you see her ask her if it is Sanguine and I will dig up anything on the heiress." Sun pleaded with Ruby getting down to her eye level with his eyes having grown holding back tears. "Sun I'm joking besides everyone gives Ruby cookies." Shun said rubbing Sun's back to try and give him some semblance of comfort.

Ruby not hearing what Shun said stared back into Sun's eyes, "Don't joke about this Sun, how on Remnant would you get information on her that is of value to me." Sun looked down in defeat then suddenly shot his head up like he had a great idea.

"You see Ruby it will be a two pronged attack, Yang probably already has noticed if Weiss has any sort of feelings for you but in case she doesn't I slip into her computer and see if she writes anything." Sun finally managed to get out a grin never leaving his face.

"Okay Ruby I'm no expert but that sounds illegal and Sun doesn't have that puppy look to him like you to hide behind." Shun said finally getting Ruby to snap out of her thoughts. "She is right Sun so don't do that but I will try to find out tomorrow and ONLY if it is Sanguine will I tell you. If it is anyone else, or she won't tell me you are out of luck." Ruby said earning a fast head shake from Sun.

Yang looking over at this exchange turned back to Sanguine, "Looks like Sun just got ousted a bunch of cookies." Yang said with a laugh pointing to the man in question. "Yeah... I hope he knows how serious she takes those kinds of things." Sanguine said realising his ribs and relaxing at the sudden absence of pain. "So who is the masked fighter that caused you to stop Ruby seeing the fight?" Yang asked poking Sanguine's cheek.

"The only thing that would piss mom off to extremes even I fear." Sanguine said with a shiver. "What don't tell me it has been Qrow kicking your ass this long?" Yang continued her stream of questions.

"Now I surpassed Qrow ages ago, plus mom knows I spar with Qrow... She doesn't know for what but she knows we do. No this would make anything I do forever and top off with a murder spree seem like nothing." Sanguine said shivering again. "What are you going to say it is your dad or something?" Yang asked sarcastically but when she received no vocal or even physical action she knew.

"Ruby said he was dead!" Yang yelled in a whisper in case Ruby walked within earshot. "That is what mom and I told her. The man literally walked out while she was asleep and I was supposed to be but got up to get some water." Sanguine said turning to Yang. "Are you sure it was him?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Yang I am sure I will never forget his face, but more importantly those damned soulless silver eyes the opposite of Ruby's. That is the only thing to change... Well that and he apparently has a thing for hitting his son now." Sanguine said leaning back a bit. "Are you going to tell Summer? Because if you need Ruby gone I'll have her sleepover at my house." Yang asked fearing for the small bubbly red head.

"I'll have to tell mom eventually but Ruby deserves to be there, she needs to know me and mom have been lying to her." Sanguine said standing up from his seat.

"Right I should grab my sister and head home... I need to make something to eat for us plus mom." Sanguine said stretching. "I may make four cheese macaroni and cheese, and strawberry shortcake for dessert" Sanguine pondered out loud. "Are Ruby and Summer actually that similar that they even have the same comfort food?" Yang asked standing up. "Yes and no they do both love strawberries in any form yes but if the food was for Ruby I would add bacon to the main meal. Actually I may add bacon to just hers." Sanguine deadpanned.

"Meaning they both are going to find out tonight... If I don't see you tomorrow I knew you well." Yang said wrapping Sanguine into a tight embrace. They walked over to the two women picking on Sun.

"Leave Sun alone you two. Ruby we need to get going I still need to make dinner plus if I want to get the desert I have planned done I need all the extra time." Sanguine said snapping them out of their conversation.

"What type of dessert?" Ruby said pouting not wanting to leave the group behind. "Strawberry shortcake but if you don't want any more for me and mom." Sanguine said shrugging his shoulders knowing his sister would jump. And jump she did and before most could register it Ruby was already at the door to the gym.

"Be there in a minute Ruby I have to talk to Sun." Sanguine said turning to the Monkey Faunus. "I need that fight tape to prove something." Sanguine said quietly. "Fine I'll send you a copy on your phone." Sun said hitting a few buttons and Sanguine's phone went off signalling he received the message. After a quick check to see if it was there he turned his attention to Sun.

"Thanks. And by the way whatever deal you made with Ruby she takes them ridiculously serious so be warned you just sold your soul to the very real devil." Sanguine said turning around and walking to the door to meet a very impatient Ruby tapping her foot in frustration of his speed.

Sun turned to Yang and asked the question that was on his mind for a while. "Hey Yang do you know if Weiss likes Ruby. And I don't mean like as a friend I mean does she want a romantic relationship?" Earning a punch to the arm from Shun in response. "Why?" Yang sceptically asked. "I will only tell you if you promise to keep quiet about it and not tell Ruby or I may not live very long." Sun said making it very clear his life rested on Yang being quite. Sun knew he could avoid Sanguine because Sanguine wouldn't go out of his way to find him, but Ruby if it got out that Ruby had a crush on Weiss Sun would probably have to change name and country even then he didn't like his odds of out running Ruby.

"Fine I won't blab to anyone." Yang said, waiting for Sun to continue. "Ruby has the biggest crush on her and she fears she is over reading Weiss' actions." Sun said quickly dodging a punch thrown by Shun. "Did you seriously forget Ruby's very vivid description of what would happen if you blabbed about that?" Shun said throwing a left kick which Sun wasn't so lucky in avoiding, the kick was delivered devastatingly to Sun's testicles.

Sun fell onto the ground into the foetal position. "No but if she wants to know if Weiss has feelings it had to be done." Sun said as his voice was almost amusingly higher. "Well judging from Hito's reaction I'm really not supposed to know that. And from what Sanguine said yeah Weiss has a crush on her but I am not so sure on that. I was told to keep an eye out tomorrow and watch to see if her actions change around Ruby." Yang said looking over Sun.

Clearing his throat to continue on what he was saying, "well if you can and then get back to me as fast as you can that would be great... or what Shun did would be the least of my worries... I'll have a very enraged Ruby after me." Sun said not even attempting to move from his spot on the floor.

"I didn't kick you that hard, stop acting like a baby. I've seen you take much worse." Shun said lightly tapping Sun's back with her foot. "It isn't about how hard you kicked me but where... and it was very very hard." Sun said not even moving. "I actually agree with Sun for once that was a 'low' blow." Yang said smirking at her pun; this however caused Sun to smack his head against the floor. "Good to see my pain is so funny to you." Sun said attempting to stand.

"So Sanguine, tell me what you did. You only make Strawberry shortcake when it is mine or mom's birthday or you screwed up big time and mom will be angry." Ruby said matter-of-factly turning to look at her brother while they sat at a set of traffic lights. "Well I did get a whole bunch of detentions that don't start for a while, on the first day I might add so she is going to be angry." Sanguine said continuing the journey.

It was quite in the car until he pulled up to the spacious fully detached two story house that they call home. Outside sat a particular cat Faunus reading a book. Ruby jumped out of the car just as it stopped and ran to the girl. "Hey Blake, what are you doing here?" Ruby said as she detached herself from a hug she was previously giving her. Sanguine quickly flicked the back of Ruby's head on his way up two steps to open the door.

"What was that for?" Ruby yelled rubbing where she got flicked. "Two reasons, one that is rude she could just want to hang with you and watch whatever the anime is for the week, and two I really wanted to flick you." Sanguine said crossing the threshold and putting his bag on the coat rack. "Come in Blake if you want to go watch anime with Ruby go ahead, I need to start making dinner for Ruby and my mother dearest." Sanguine said taking his shoes off by kicking them.

"Okay... Oh Ruby I brought some Strawberries to eat while we watch Strawberry panic." Blake said holding a small plastic bag that dragged Ruby's attention as a small trail of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. "Ruby you're drooling... Sanguine is she alright, her eye is twitching?" Blake asked.

"She is fine but if you value your arm I suggest you drop the bag and take a few steps away, when strawberries are involved she scares me." Sanguine deadpanned making a quick path out of Ruby's only possible path. "She can't be that-" Blake didn't get to finish as Ruby tackled her and took the strawberries out sat down and began to eat them with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry but I did warn you Blake, Strawberries are to Ruby as heroine is to an addict." Sanguine said helping Blake up. "I though she and cookies was a bad thing... I dread to think what would happen if I didn't let go." Blake said as she stepped closer to Ruby who scurried further away.

"Yeah you would need to get a long list of injections plus multiple stitches as she bites your hand until you let go. Also don't get closer because she will bite I suggest staying about an arm's length away." Sanguine said getting a bit closer to Ruby who started to hiss at him. "Ruby go watch whatever anime Blake suggested and try to not bite any more people." Sanguine said causing Ruby standing up and using her body to cover the strawberries.

"Remind me to never bring anymore here." Blake said as Ruby led the way to go watch anime. As Blake walked into Ruby's room she closed the door and walked over to sit next to Ruby. "Ruby I'll be honest I didn't come here to watch anime... I need help with certain someone." Blake deadpanned earning an inquisitive gaze from Ruby.

"That actually reminds me I promised Sun I'd ask who is it that you have a crush on. So who is the lucky guy... or girl... or whatever floats your metaphorical sea veering vessel?" Ruby asked happy to fulfil her part of the deal early. "That is the thing..." Blake began as she started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh my god Blake please tell me it isn't me... I couldn't do that I have my own crush." Ruby raced to say earning a smile from Blake.

"No Ruby I've only thought of you and Sun as friends nothing more... but I do have a crush on someone who is close to you," Blake finished unsure how she should say it. "Spit it out Blake because it will be a lot easier once you say it." Ruby reassured Blake and put a hand on her shoulder. "It would be awkward though Ruby…" Blake began still unsure if she should talk to Ruby about this. "Let me guess it is either Yang or Sanguine… personally if it was Yang great but in the likely case of Sanguine you may need to get through Velvet." Ruby said throwing her now empty case of strawberries away.

"Ho… how did you know and what do you mean I would need to get through Velvet?" Blake almost shouted but resisted the urge to because Sanguine wasn't that far away. "It was actually simple when you said it was someone I knew and you aren't the first person to come to me for this. As for the Velvet thing she has had the biggest crush on him for almost ever. The ear thing she does where she pulls them to cover her face she only does that when she doesn't know what to say and when Sanguine is around she forgets everything." Ruby said stretching and lying down on her bed to stare at the celling.

"That Rabbit eared bitch… Does Sanguine know about her crush on him?" Blake asked trying to get as much information as possible out of Ruby. "Don't know to be honest but if he is as perceptive as he is fighting then yes. But like you he probably only sees Velvet as a friend after all me and her have been friends since we were kids and she was the Faunus that got me bullied and she got bullied and well Sanguine had to be restrained." Ruby said laughing at the semi fond memories.

"Wait when you said that I wasn't the first to do this… was Velvet?" Blake asked wanting to figure out how big of a hole to dig for Velvet. "No Velvet wasn't she was more so like the ninth… both men and women have tried to get Sanguine's heart." Ruby deadpanned causing Blake a bit of distress. "Ninth? Has anyone ever gotten close to him?" Blake was grasping at straws. "Yeah, Velvet got close but she never has the nerve to ask him out, Noir went out with him twice I think and Ami is in the same league as Velvet." Ruby said making a noticeable relaxation to Blake at the news.

"So are him and Noir a thing?" Blake asked with remorse lacing her voice. "Nope." Ruby said popping the 'p'. "What happened?" Blake asked perking up. "Noir and her Family had to move to Vacuo and they both agreed not to do the whole long distance thing." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh that is good to hear." Blake said giving Ruby an eerie smirk.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay it is good news bad new time. good news through the dark arts of necromancy I was able to revive my laptop bad news is the chapters that were ready to go up got sent back to a previous save due to the way I write but I will have them all up by Sunday night and hopefully get them on their marry way.**

**Sorry of this ended abruptly but I started it on my phone on Monday and it is now Thursday as I finished it and I had no idea where I wanted the chapter to end but I know how I want the story to go.**

**Timmydog out.**


End file.
